Stolen Time
by CherishXme
Summary: DISCONTINUED...


**Stolen Time**

_A Rosette and Chrno Story..._

**A/N:** Daaang- I have NOT been on for a LONG time! Hopefully, during the time I was "inactive", I hope my writing style has SOMEWHAT matured. Ahem Of course, I just got into Chrno Crusade a few months ago, and I've finally found out what happens in the end.

**WARNING:** The beginning is a bit of a** spoiler**!

Since Chrno and Rosette's relationship in love didn't really get to fully mature... I decided to do a "what if" story. It begins from the end of Volume 8. I'm assuming that Rosette had died after seeing Chrno (she was holding on so she could see him) since the year he came back matches with the year she died. Of course, she must've died happy- but... it was a really bittersweet ending. I've decided to dedicate a story to these loveable two... by buying back stolen time. (Hence the title.) I also heard, every anniversary (of Rosettes death) Chrno visits Rosettes grave (meaning he's still alive) and leaves a bouquet of flowers. tears How sweet... (read Volume 8 for details...)

**Summary:** _Rosette died after meeting Chrno. She had waited for him till the bitter end... and he makes a promise to wait for her even after she dies. Centuries later, Rosette is reborn and happens to run into a young boy with red eyes on an unwanted trip to the graveyard. Love never dies... but will their relationship ever be the same again? The demons are gone... but what unwanted danger is lurking for Rosette, now that she is reborn? C/R_

**Prolouge:** "Wait for Me"

_The thudding of the doors opening made the tearful blonde woman turn around. A sudden cry escaped from her lips as two trembling hands fluttered about her face as tears of sadness changed into tears of joy. She got up, stumbled, and ran towards the tall figure obscuring the doorway. Her arms were outstretched as she welcomed the tired looking figure with a flying tackle, which vaguely resembled a hug. He managed to regain his footing as he buried his bandaged face into her gold blonde hair._

_"Chrno... you finally came..." _

_Tears filled her blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around the tall exhausted demon. Crystalline tears of jubilant happiness coursed down her face as she held onto him tightly, as if she couldn't believe he was there..._

_"I waited so long to see you..." Her voice faded off a bit as she leaned back to look at his face. The damaged arm, long purple hair... his damaged eye..._

_"Rosette..." He whispered. Her hand gently came up to touch his bandaged face. He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand._

_"Finally... finally I can sleep without fearing death... I finally..." The golden haired woman smiled brightly at him, "You made it back to me, just like you promised... Just like how you." _

_Gentle serenity filled the young woman's frail heart. Her limbs felt heavy but her heart was light. "Oh Chrno... I don't have much time left... but you always kept your promises... always..." _

_The tall demon's yellow eyes saddened as he watched peace creep into the woman's face. "Rosette... don't leave me now..." His voice was tinged with fear. "I just got you back! You can't..."_

_Warm sunlight filtered in from the stained glass window, serenading the two never-to-be lovers with sparkling colorful light._

_"I'm not leaving... I finally saw that you're all right... I'll return Chrno. You'll wait for me... right?"_

_His hand clenched spasmodically as he gripped her shoulder with his one remaining good hand. "I'll always wait for you..." He whispered, tears pricking his eyes in a way that made Rosettes tired eyes gentle. _

_"In another life... we will meet again...? Right Chrno?"_

_The chapel was silent, filled only with the silent sobs of Chrno, holding Rosette tightly in his arms._

_"I thought catholic nuns didn't believe in reincarnation." He whispered with a weak laugh._

_"Time was stolen from us... I only realized how much I loved you... when you disappeared..." She coughed weakly. "You love me... right Chrno?"_

_Chrno nodded as he felt her life slip away slowly._

_A finger traced his lips lightly, moving up slowly to his tear filled eyes._

_"I don't want to see you crying anymore... no more pain... alright Chrno? Smile for me..." _

_A weak and crooked smile slowly made across his face as his heart ached with pain._

_She smiled back at him brightly before her hand slipped from his face and limply fell to her side. Rosette Christopher had breathed her last. Quiet pained sobs filled the room as he cradled her body gently. _

_"I'll wait for you..."_

**The 20th century made quite a ruckus on the once quite country streets. The chapel was swallowed by buisness buildings and cars were common, humming back and forward across the street. The afternoon summer sun beated down on the children playing in the playground below...**

"JOSHUA!"

Angrily, a blonde girl with two French braids on either side of her head, slammed down a mug, splashing chocolate everywhere. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" The blonde haired younger boy turned and laughed at him, waving his arms. "Look at this! I'm superman! Hyaaah!" He jumped down from the monkey bars and landed quite safely, much to his older sisters relief. She grabbed him by the ear. "You better listen to me! Moms going to get mad at me for letting you get hurt!"

"Aw, why can't we have some fun?" He whined, wiggling away from her grasps. The girl sighed as she turned to rummage through her bunny shaped bag. "Joshua- use your inhaler before you overexert yourself."

"Overexert? Does that mean to overwork?" Joshua asked, skipping around his sister merrily.

"Yes yes yes, that's what it means... now take your inhaler!" She gave him an angry glare.

"I don't want to take the medicine!" Sticking out his bottom lip, he hugged himself tightly. Rosette sighed and put both of her tiny fists on her hips and faced him, tapping her feet impatiently.

"You're going to have another asthma attack if you don't take it."

"But I'm not sick!" Joshua cried, standing still and looking angry. "Rosette!"

"It's older sister to you!" She said testily, knocking him across the head with her fist. "Older? You're shorter then me." Joshua said proudly, stretching up to his full height. Rosette's face soured just a tad bit before she cattily replied.

"But girls mature faster in the brain!"

"Hahaha- that's why you're as flat as a pancake!"

Rosette's face changed shape as she glared at her brother. "What?" Laughing loudly, Joshua sat down in the grass, brushing back blonde hair with dirtied hands. "Take the inhaler." Rosette commanded. Joshua looked up at her, and then looked past her to the other children playing merrily in the playground.

"Why can't I be like them? He whispered, his face saddening.

Rosette looked away and stared at her feet, shuffling her two glitzy pink sneakers together. Finally, she looked up and let out a beaming childish smile.

"Because Joshua is Joshua! You may not be very healthy, but you're better then all of them! They are not as smart as you, nor do they have your special ability to heal people."

Joshua stared at his sister at the mention of his special gift, but slowly, a smile graced his youthful face. "Yes, you're right..." He laughed softly, leaning forward to hold his sisters hand. The young girl leaned forward and chucked Joshua's chin to meet her gaze.

"And no matter what, I'll be here to protect you."

They stood in the hot afternoon sun, staring out into the distance... until Rosette knocked her brother on the head, "Your inhaler." She said bluntly. Joshua stared at the small mechanism, looked up at his sister, and took it from her hand.

He took a few puffs from the inhaler and coughed a bit before he handed the inhaler back to his older sister.

"Today's your birthday right?"

"Yup." She replied, leaning back onto the bench, which both Joshua and she had stood near. Her Dark blue dress fluttered with the breeze. "I think we're going to have ice cream cake today, it's really hot..." She trailed off as she sighed deeply.

"Rosette! Joshua!"

A tall slender lady with light blonde hair and gentle brown eyes waved at them. She stood near a dark black car, the door slightly ajar.

"Oh! Moms here!" Joshua said quickly, tugging her sister's hand gently. They ran together, to the car.

"Aw Mom! Of all days we have to visit Grand mama's grave TODAY?"

Both Rosette and Joshua pouted.

"It's one in the afternoon, your party starts at three." The irritated mother said as she turned a corner to a very old cemetery. Rosette looked out her window with an angry glare, "Sis, you know mother loved grandmamma very much..." Joshua whispered. "Maybe you should try to lighten up."

"I don't see YOU smiling." Rosette retorted, crossing her arms with a defiant glare.

"We're here Rosette... don't you want to see grandma? We visit her every month! I just didn't have the time to do it this month till now- sorry darling but."

A gust of warm air filled the car as their mother stepped out of the car and opened the door for them.

"You guys loved Grandma too. You should show your respect. Your grandma was the one who gave you that pretty necklace before she died."

Rosette rolled her eyes as both she and Joshua hopped out of the car. 'This is a very old graveyard." Rosette thought, looking around at the crumbling gravestones. They trudged along. It was a long walk towards their grandma's grave. She had asked to be buried under a poplar tree...

"I'm tired..." Joshua panted, holding onto Rosettes arm.

"Mom! Joshua's tired!" Rosette said loudly, hoping that their mother would let them linger behind so they wouldn't have to walk all the way to that grave.

"Oh you children." Mother said, letting out a loud sigh as she wiped a hand across her sweating brow. "Alright alright, you guys wait here and I'll come back. If it wasn't for Joshua's condition... " Muttering under her breath, the blonde haired older woman kept walking, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Joshua and Rosette waited till their mother was out of sight, and then let out a big whoop.

"Good acting Joshua!" Rosette cried out, putting up a hand and giving his brother a high five.

"It isn't ALL acting you know..." Joshua said softly, he managed to smile. "My chest hurts a bit." Rosette frowned, and then she faced her back towards Joshua. "Climb on- let's go rest in that shade over there."

The little blonde boy clambered onto his sister's shoulders as she huffed and puffed her way down to the shade.

"You're way too strong for a girl." Joshua muttered.

"What?" The blonde girl asked, blue eyes snapping fire. A vein throbbed in her temple. She was never good at holding her temper. Suddenly, she stopped and stared.

"Rosette? Why aren't you going any."

The afternoon sun put the world around them in a haze, a young boy with a strange red suit and black stockings stood at a gravestone, holding flowers.

"Isn't he hot? Look at the long sleeves he's wearing!" Joshua whispered. "He looks around our age." Rosette whispered back.

A whisper floated around the air, lifting Rosettes braids in the air, before dropping them. The boy turned around.

"Sis?"

Red eyes stared back at them, looking as surprised as Joshua (who had fallen on his behind) as he stared at both of them.

"R-r-osette?"

It seemed as if time stopped for a brief second. _Nothing moved._

To be continued...

Please R and R! )


End file.
